


She Burns Like Lava

by dovingbird



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Crossdressing, F/F, Mild Painplay, Mommy Kink, New Relationship, Pegging, Polyamory, Shibari, Situational Humiliation, Watersports, Wet & Messy, gender questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: Suzy giggles. “You’re cute, Holly. I like you a lot. Don’t forget that.”“I like you too,” Holly says, cheeks flaming.“So let’s work through these kinks one at a time, okay?”~~A filled commission. As Holly and Suzy settle into their new romantic relationship, they work through a list of unexpected shared kinks one by one.





	She Burns Like Lava

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



> Read and review those kink tags one more time, just in case.
> 
> For anyone who might want to read SOME of the kinks but not ALL of them, the scenes are in this order: Introduction, Bondage/Shibari/Painplay, Crossdressing/Pegging (tw gender questioning), Age Regression/MDLG/ABDL, WAM, and another round of Age Regression/MDLG/ABDL, followed by a sweet aftercare scene.

The phone rings when Holly is cuddling with Ross, and she takes one look at the screen before she squeaks.  
  
“What is it?” Ross asks, frowning.  
  
“Nothing,” she says, then scolds herself internally and tries again – with honesty this time. “It’s Suzy.”  
  
“Ooh...” Ross’s voice is sly with teasing, and she smacks his arm before he can say another word. “Ow!”  
  
“Stop it, you.”  
  
“That hurt!” he whines, just pathetic enough that Holly gives him a distracted kiss on the cheek before staring at her vibrating phone again. “...do you need to go take that? I mean, she _is_ your girlfriend and all.”  
  
Holly sighs. “I guess.” With how her heart’s pounding and her cheeks flushing, there’s only one reason she hasn’t answered it already, and that’s her own pride. “Is, um. Is that okay?”  
  
“She’s your _girlfriend,_ Holly,” Ross presses. He kisses her forehead then nudges her. “Go on. Go on! I’ll still be here when you’re done, silly.”  
  
“Okaaaay...” She stands up and hurries out of the living room. “Just trying to get rid of me, I see!”  
  
“Never! Orph can’t be without a mother!”  
  
She makes it barely two steps down the hallway before she answers. “H-hello?”  
  
“Hey babe!” Suzy’s voice is as chipper as always, sugar sweet and burning with brightness like embers. “How are you?”  
  
“I’m good. Just watching something with Ross.” Holly pushes her hair behind her ear, then smooths the wrinkles of her thick, bulky sweater. Her eyes catch sight of her jagged nails with their chipped polish, and she starts chewing on one before she can feel bad about how lazy she looks – old habits die hard, but she’s willing to cut out that negative self-talk anyway. “How are you?” she asks out of the side of her mouth.  
  
“Pretty good! I just got done looking over your kink list!”  
  
_Oh no._ That darn list. It still haunts her dreams with its huge letters and stacks of pages. It was a simple request Suzy had only a couple of weeks into their relationship – when they’d finally started to talk openly about their sexual interest in each other and how they might like to experience it – and though Holly had been eager to fill it out initially, just looking at all of the potential options had nearly paralyzed her. It had been a slow process completing it, and though she’d been tempted to lie about her interest in the more extreme kink ideas, Suzy had sworn her to honesty, no matter how embarrassed she might be to admit to them. “Oh no,” Holly murmurs, hiding behind her hand.  
  
“No no, it’s okay, hey!” Suzy sounds like she wants to crawl through the phone and wrap around Holly like a blanket. Holly probably shouldn’t find that idea as appealing as she does. “Remember what I told you? That there’s no shame in just talking about things as long as I’m allowed to say no? Just like how you can do the same?”  
  
Holy lets out a shaky breath. “Yeah, that’s...yeah.”  
  
“You’re not in trouble, Holly, I promise. I just wanted to know when you wanted to get together and talk about this.”  
  
“Umm...” Holly’s never turned this red in her life, and she doesn’t think she ever will again. “Do you...think we can just talk about it over the phone?”  
  
Silence. “Is that what would make you feel more comfortable?”  
  
“Um!” Her voice cracks – God, how does a woman like Suzy even find her attractive like this? “Just for...a little while. Like, the more...out there stuff, maybe? And the other things we can talk about in person. If you’d like that more.”  
  
“Can you promise me that you’ll do your best to be honest when I ask you questions?”  
  
Holly isn’t good with promises, especially when she wants to protect someone, but for a woman like Suzy – someone she’s adored for _years_ – she’s willing to try. “Yeah, I can do my best.”  
  
“Good!”  
  
She shouldn’t blush even harder at that.  
  
“Listen, all you need to know right now is I don’t think you’re gross or anything. You don’t think that, do you?”  
  
Holly stays quiet.  
  
“Sweetie...” Suzy sighs. “I gave you the list to see everything you’d be interested in. Just like I told you I’d fill one out for you too, remember?”  
  
“Yeah...”  
  
“And guess what?” Suzy drops her voice so it’s warm and sparkling. “I’m interested in everything on your list.”  
  
“Really?!” That’s impossible. Some of the stuff Holly had owned up to liking or being interested on there was, was very…  
  
“Everything. I promise. I wouldn’t make fun of you like this. I wanna try everything with you, if you’re interested.”  
  
_Everything._ Holly’s heart flutters in her chest, and she slides down the wall and sits right there in the hallway. Everything about Suzy made her flustered and nervous. Even just thinking about kissing her had made her shiver for years. And now she can? Now she can have _everything?_ “I-I’d like that. If you sure, I mean, I don’t want you to, like, uh...”  
  
“I’m super sure.” Suzy giggles. “You’re cute, Holly. I like you a lot. Don’t forget that.”  
  
“I like you too,” Holly says, cheeks flaming.  
  
“So let’s work through these one at a time, okay?”  
  
“Okay.” Holly covers her eyes with one hand. It’s a long list. They might be here longer than she thinks, and it’d be nice if she could stop blushing for at least a little while.  
  
It doesn’t happen. By the end of the call, she could fry an egg on her cheeks.  
  
  
~~  
  
  
Bondage is the first thing they play with, before they even sleep together. Holly’s never slept with a woman before, and somehow it feels easier to work toward it little by little with kink, so they can explore each other’s bodies one day at a time.  
  
Suzy kisses Holly’s neck warmly as she opens the buttons down Holly’s shirt one by one. “You look great in this color,” she murmurs.  
  
Holly exhales shakily, her eyes falling shut and her legs trembling. “Th-thank you.”  
  
“One day I think I’d like to dress you up in some of my clothes,” Suzy whispers with a grin. She eases the shirt down Holly’s arms so it pools at her feet, then traces her perfectly manicured nails up and down Holly’s waist – a tickling tease. “Would you like that? If you got to dress up like me?”  
  
It sounds like trying on her mom’s clothes for dress up, and that idea alone has Holly wet in a second. “Oh my God, I’d love that.”  
  
“Good!” Suzy catches Holly’s mouth in a kiss as she cups her breast through her bra. “Mmm...you know how long I’ve wanted to undress you?”  
  
Goosebumps rise all over Holly’s body, and she moans when Suzy’s thumb brushes over her nipple in the thin lace of her bra – she’d tried so hard to look pretty for Suzy today, even though her breasts being almost completely exposed in the pretty lingerie had made her blush.  
  
“I can’t wait until you let me touch you all over.” Suzy sucks Holly’s bottom lip into her mouth and lathes it with her tongue before nipping it gently. “I wanna feel you dripping on my fingers.”  
  
“Suzy,” Holly whispers, feeling like she already has her toes over the edge of a precipice – like she could fall any minute, but that Suzy would catch her every time.  
  
Holly’s bra joins her shirt on the floor, and as Suzy gently handles her breasts, tracing her fingers over them and tugging at her nipples, Holly squeezes her thighs together. It’s barely any relief from how she aches in her panties and shorts. She’s afraid that she might be in danger of soaking through them both just from anticipation alone.  
  
“Shorts on still?” Suzy asks lightly, as if it’s not a disappointment that Holly needs more time – it had been months before she’d been comfortable letting Ross even see her in her underwear, much less touch her bare skin.  
  
“Please?”  
  
“Okay!” Suzy kisses her again, and Holly leans into her as thumbs run over her nipples until they’re hard. “Your tits feel so good, Holly, _fuck_ ”  
  
Holly’s cheeks flush, hotter than she thinks they’ve ever been before. “Thank you,” she breathes, biting her bottom lip.  
  
Suzy flashes her a smile and gives one last mean tweak of her sensitive peaked skin that drags a surprised groan out of Holly, and then she takes up the length of smooth rope waiting for them on the bed. “Hands behind your back, okay?”  
  
“Like how?” Holly asks, trying to twist and feeling too awkward as she does it.  
  
“Like this...” Suzy circles behind her, the trace of her fingers along her waist lighting Holly up from the inside out. The end of the rope tickles her bare feet as Suzy passes by, and Holly’s eyes slide shut.  
  
As Suzy gathers her arms behind her back – elbows bent, wrists crooked, like the backs of her hands are pressed together to pray in reverse – Holly feels the ache wrack through her muscles. It’s like she hasn’t stretched in an eternity, but...but it’s not _bad._ No, it’s _fantastic._ It’s a dull pain that centers her mind on Suzy and only Suzy, until even the quiet sound of the air conditioner running falls away.  
  
“Beautiful,” Suzy whispers before kissing her shoulder. “Gorgeous Holly. You were made for this, weren’t you?”  
  
The rope holds her wrists firm, yanking them just an inch further than she thought she could go, and Holly lets out a groan, curling her toes at the ache. She opens her mouth to speak, but the words fall away, and she flaps her jaw uselessly.  
  
“Remember your colors, baby.” The warmth of Suzy’s voice is a pale pink behind Holly’s eyes. “Don’t try to jerk out of this. Let me know if you need a break.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” Holly whispers instinctively, almost a babble.  
  
The rope twines around her torso and arms, keeping them locked down right where Suzy wants them, and Holly sways. Suzy steadies her, and Holly rests her forehead on her shoulder. “Do you need a break?” Suzy asks.  
  
Holly shakes her head.  
  
“Use your words.”  
  
The warning on Suzy’s tone makes Holly open her mouth immediately. “No, ma’am.”  
  
“Okay. Stand up straight for me.”  
  
Holly does. She focuses all of her strength into her legs to keep them firm, even as weak as Suzy makes her – has _always_ made her.  
  
When Suzy’s finished, there’s an itchy, scratchy rope digging into Holly’s ribs, outlining her breasts with diamonds. It’s tight – tight enough to leave marks – and Holly revels in it.  
  
“Green?” Suzy asks, a fog light in a storm.  
  
Holly moans. “Yes, ma’am, green. I-I like...that it hurts.”  
  
“Good.” And then Suzy slaps her across the breast, her long and sharp nails leaving red hot streaks of pain that make Holly cry out and then drift into a whimper. “God, you sound so fucking pretty,” Suzy murmurs breathily.  
  
That’s how it goes – Holly hovering at the edge of a cliff, held back from falling only by the rope around her and the bright sparks of sweet agony that remind her that she’s here, that she’s real, that she’s _alive._ She barely even realizes she’s flying high in the clouds until Suzy’s teeth suck three cruel marks into her clavicle, agonizingly close to the bone, and make her legs go loose again.  
  
“Poor thing,” Suzy coos, gently lowering Holly to sit on the bed, bringing her back to the rude grasp of reality. “Ten more minutes and I bet I could’ve made you come without even touching you.”  
  
The air conditioner kicks on again – too sudden, too loud – and Holly gasps unsteadily, fingers twitching.  
  
“Hey, hey, who’s my good girl?” Suzy asks in a voice as breathy and light as cotton candy, her fingers untying the rope rapidly. “Who’s safe as long as she’s with me? Who’s the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen?”  
  
“M-me?” Holly asks, cheeks flushing, flustered enough that she barely notices when the knot around her wrists goes loose. She tries to hold her arms in position just for Suzy.  
  
“That’s right, baby, it’s you!” Suzy kisses the tip of her nose as she tosses the rope aside. “Can I hold your hands?”  
  
“Mm-hmm...” Holly pulls them around so Suzy can handle them, and Suzy grins as she rubs the marks in her wrists before kissing the tip of each finger. Holly giggles, trying to tug her hands away, and Suzy wraps her arms around her and tugs her down to lay on top of her, where they cuddle as Holly slowly comes down from the sky with her angel, one inch at a time.  
  
  
~~  
  
  
“Here we go!”  
  
The simple binder and boxer briefs don’t look have bad on Holly, actually, she thinks as she studies herself in the mirror. She traces a finger over her stomach, following the line of her barely there muscles, before Suzy catches her eye through the glass when she holds something up. “Oh,” Holly murmurs, eyes widening.  
  
“You like it?” Suzy rests her head on Holly’s shoulder and grins. “The color made me think of how you used to wear your hair.”  
  
A bright, flamboyantly pink silicone dildo practically pulsates in the mirror, it’s so neon. Holly swallows hard. “You think that’ll look...all right?”  
  
Suzy twists the dildo this way and that, studying it. “Well...since you and I had talked about what might happen _after_ this...”  
  
Holly’s cheeks burn hotter than lava. Her entire vagina throbs, slick and wet. “Yeah...”  
  
“You still okay with it? If it happens?”  
  
“Absolutely,” Holly bursts out. “I-I’d like to do _anything_ with you.”  
  
Suzy’s smile softens. “Same.” She kisses the slope of Holly’s neck, then comes around in front of her. “So we’ll pack like so...”  
  
It’s a thrill that Holly can’t define in her chest, letting Suzy handle her and so carefully ease the dildo down the front of her boxer briefs, where the ring waits for it. There’s a fascination in...in seeing herself presenting masculine, something that she can’t put into words – it catches her breath and makes her tingle all over.  
  
“There we go. Perfect.” Suzy meets her eyes, cupping her cheek and thumbing over it. “Is that okay? Do you wanna keep going?”  
  
“Yeah, definitely, please.” The fact that Suzy checks in with her so often, it makes something bloom in Holly’s chest. As nervous as she would be about doing this alone – Ross would help, would even try to understand, but he might not _get_ it in a way that Holly’s ready to explain – there’s a comfort in letting Suzy slide Holly into a pair of tightly tailored black jeans, in letting her ease the red-and-black pattered button over her shoulders before she buttons it up over the binder, in the vest that comes on before she even registers it.  
  
The boots come next, chunky and thick. They fasten over her jeans, going almost to her knees, and Holly stumbles at first when she tries to take a step.  
  
“Hey, careful.” Suzy catches her easily, then kisses her cheek. “Have a seat, okay? You look a little woozy.”  
  
_Am I?_ Holly settles on the edge of the bed while Suzy sets up a bright light or two, and she tries to study how she feels. A glance down shows a thick bulge in her pants, especially since there isn’t even a hint of breasts to hide it. _Wow, okay._ The headrush is something she’s not expecting, like she’s dizzy and flying all at once. It feels _good._ Like she’s _supposed_ to feel like this. And she can’t explain why. Not in a way she feels safe to probe into quite yet.  
  
“Still okay?” Suzy asks as she opens up what looks like a constant supply of makeup.  
  
“I feel...weird,” Holly confesses.  
  
Suzy’s eyes widen. “Should we stop? It’s okay if we stop.”  
  
“No!” she blurts out. If she stops now, she might never try again. She wants to see it through. “No, no, I-I don’t want to stop, I just...” But the words come to an end, and she can’t find a way to pick up the trail again. She shakes her head and breathes a laugh. “Let’s just keep going, okay? I-I wanna see how it looks when it’s all together.”  
  
Suzy studies her intently, brow furrowing, but after a few long seconds she nods. “Let me know if you change your mind, baby, okay?”  
  
Holly nods back.  
  
Holly knows how to play with makeup. She knows how to make herself look scarred, bloodied, extraterrestrial, all sorts of things. But there’s a confidence to how Suzy handles her contouring palette that brings out a sense of awe in Holly. As brushes sweep over her face, and as soft black marks find their way onto her cheeks and chin with a pencil, her mind lulls until she’s lost in watching Suzy’s focused expression and ease with the brushes.  
  
Maybe it takes minutes. Maybe it takes hours. But finally Suzy takes a step back, reaches out to smudge something with her thumb, then grins. “One last thing.” Suzy runs over to the closet, then comes back with a long beanie, which she puts on Holly, moving her hair this way and that until she’s satisfied. “Ready?”  
  
Holly doesn’t think she’ll ever be ready, but she nods anyway.  
  
Suzy guides Holly to the mirror, one step at a time, and the second Holly gets a full look at herself she gasps.  
  
The person in the mirror is Holly, but...but in a different way. They have an almost curveless figure from this angle, thanks to the shape of the vest, and their face looks sharp and angled with the dark fuzz of stubble over their cheeks. There’s a natural bulge in their pants and a perfectly flat chest, as if there weren’t years spent wondering when their promised curves would develop.  
  
They look...incredible.  
  
“Is that me?” Holly asks with a quiet chuckle.  
  
“It’s you!” Suzy grins. “You look _amazing._ ”  
  
Holly traces her hands down her waist. The slight dip followed by the swell of her hips feels negligible compared to what she’s seeing in front of her. “Gosh, that’s...”  
  
“So handsome.” Suzy nips her ear, charming a flush of sweet pain out of it. “You look fucking hot.”  
  
It’s a glimpse into a world that Holly never thought that she’d get to experience. And she...she _likes_ it.  
  
“Is there anything I should know?” Suzy asks quietly, holding her from behind. “Can I still call you Holly, or is there another name you’d prefer? Or pronouns?”  
  
Those are questions she’s not ready to attack yet. Right now she’d rather focus on the rightness of it all – not what’ll happen if it starts to feel like reality. “Can we just...go ahead and play?”  
  
“Mmm...” Suzy runs a hand down Holly’s stomach, and goosebumps lift in her wake. “I’d love to, baby.”  
  
Having Suzy suck marks into Holly’s neck while palming her cock is dizzying. Shaky knees make Holly lean into Suzy’s hold as she gasps, bucking her hips instinctively, wanting more, _more,_ and Suzy’s more than willing to comply. She lays Holly back on the bed and tosses her head, her hair collecting over one shoulder, before she meets her eyes with a smirk and leans down to mouth at her bulge through her pants.  
  
“Oh my God,” Holly whispers shakily, her hands hovering awkwardly until Suzy takes one and buries it in her long dark locks. “Suzy, you look...”  
  
“God, I love your fucking cock,” Suzy murmurs, the filthy words sounding treacly in her bubbly tone. “I can’t wait to have it inside me.”  
  
“Fuck!” Holly closes her eyes and focuses on the sensation of Suzy unzipping her pants and tugging them down around her hips. “Oh my God, oh gosh-”  
  
Suzy moans as she shifts her weight and straddles her. “I can’t wait for you.” There’s a trace of a finger through the harness, easing over the sensitive folds hidden beneath it and dragging a shiver out of Holly. “I’ve gotta have you inside me, baby, I need to fuck myself on your big cock.”  
  
A tornado whips through Holly, wrecking everything in its wake, making her shake hard enough that she feels something burning her eyes. “Please,” she begs. “Please, Suzy, just...”  
  
Suzy’s breath hitches, then lets out in a shivery moan of her own, and when Holly’s eyes fly open she sees how Suzy’s barely shoved her panties out of the way before she took the bright pink cock inside of her. She tugs her short skirt up so Holly can watch how Suzy rides her nice and slow, the vibrant silicone slick and pretty. “You feel so fucking good,” she breathes.  
  
Holly wraps her hands around Suzy’s thick thighs, squeezing them, desperate for a handhold as Suzy picks up her pace, riding her like a bronco. There’s barely any sensation on Holly’s end, but the visuals are enough to have her dripping in the boxer harness.  
  
It’s too much – Suzy reaching down to rub her clit as she gasps and spits out filthy words, working herself hard on Holly’s cock, until she breaks with orgasm and throws her head back to cry out. The image of Suzy goes fuzzy through the tears in Holly’s eyes, and Holly reaches up in mortification, trying to hide them.  
  
“Wh-what’s wrong, baby?” The weight shifts as Suzy lays next to her, her clean hand cupping Holly’s cheek. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, tell me what’s wrong, you’re safe here.”  
  
“Holy shit,” Holly whispers, then buries her face in Suzy’s shoulder. She’s not even sure why she cries, quaking and weak, clinging to Suzy for dear life, but it parts the storm in her chest that she couldn’t weather on her own. “Oh my God,” she mumbles, “can I just, like, fuck you all the time? That was, that was so...”  
  
“Yeah.” Suzy kisses her, pulling her fully back down to earth, where the sun’s shining warm overhead. “You’re so perfect, Holly. I love being with you.”  
  
Holly laughs, snotty and inelegant. “You’re too nice to me.”  
  
“I could never be as nice as what you deserve.”  
  
They kiss sweetly for what feels like hours, holding each other until they’re overheated and giggly, until Holly is ready to face the world again.  
  
  
~~  
  
  
_Maybe you can do it for me first,_ Suzy says. _It’s fun, I promise! And I think you’d be a great mother anyway!_  
  
Only a week before, the words started something that Holly still can’t believe is happening. Suzy’s standing in front of her in a cute black fitted t-shirt, a short voluminous black tutu skirt...and just a bare peek at a diaper underneath.  
  
The diaper matches, of course – black, covered in tiny skulls, and fitted as well as the t-shirt Suzy’s wearing – but just seeing Suzy wear it so casually as she adjusts her thigh-high kitty stockings makes Holly sweat.  
  
“We’ll start small, okay?” Suzy asks with a beaming smile. “Just hang out, watch a movie, see how things go. And if you’re comfortable with how it goes, then we’ll just play the scene out until it gets late.”  
  
Holly nods. “That sounds good.” It’s all she can say, because adding _and then you’ll help me find some diapers_ or _what if I like it too much_ feels anathema right now.  
  
Suzy wanders over to the entertainment system, hands tucked behind her back, hips swaying dramatically as she goes. She rubs her foot over her calf like she’s scratching an itch as she considers the DVDs, then tilts her head to the side, biting her thumbnail.  
  
Holly’s drawn to her like a moth to a flame. “Should we...watch something fun?” she offers hesitantly.  
  
There’s a long moment before Suzy plucks The Lion King off of the shelf and looks at Holly with bright eyes. “This one.”  
  
“You want this one?”  
  
“Yeah!” Suzy nods hugely, one giant movement that makes her pigtails bounce.  
  
“Sweet, I love this movie.” Holly takes it, then after a pause she takes Suzy’s hand as well and leads her to the couch. “Do you need anything before we watch it?”  
  
“Umm...” Suzy’s voice goes a little high-pitched, and warmth swells in Holly’s chest. “My blanket? And a snack?”  
  
“Can you put this in the movie player while I get those?”  
  
“Yeah!” Suzy takes it and drops to her knees in front of the TV, humming to herself as she works.  
  
Suzy prepped Holly ahead of time on the snacks she liked when she wanted to regress, and Holly opens the cabinet in her kitchen as she considers them. She plucks out a packet of fruit snacks – bright and colorful for Disney – and pours a few animal crackers – animals for The Lion King – in a purple plastic bowl before she picks a juice box from the fridge – tropical punch, for the jungle scenes. She carries it all with her to the hall closet, where a soft blanket is folded and tucked on the top shelf, where someone has to get it for Suzy when she wants to feel small.  
  
It feels natural, carrying all the things back to her little girl, and when Holly sits down on the couch and puts the food on the coffee table Suzy immediately flops over and rests her head in Holly’s lap, giggling. “Hey now,” Holly says, smiling and pushing a few stray pieces of hair away from Suzy’s forehead. “You have to be a big girl and sit up to eat so you don’t choke, okay?”  
  
Suzy pouts up at her. “Mommy...”  
  
It’s like a firecracker goes off in Holly’s chest. It’s brilliant and beautiful and _perfect._ She lets out a shaky breath, then forces herself to look stern. “Baby girl,” she says warningly. “Do I have to turn the movie off?”  
  
Suzy whines, sitting up at the speed of light. “No! No, I’m good, I’m sorry.”  
  
“Good girl.” Holly presses a kiss to the top of Suzy’s hair. “When you’re done eating and drinking, you can snuggle up in your blanket and cuddle with me, okay?”  
  
“Okay!”  
  
It’s quiet as they watch the movie, Suzy bouncing her legs to the music when it plays and hiding her face in Holly’s shoulder when Mufasa falls. But it’s sweet. Natural. It fits Holly like a well-loved sweater. Even when Suzy looks up at her mischievously with a handful of animal crackers that she hasn’t eaten yet.  
  
“What’s that look for?” Holly asks.  
  
Suzy holds her fist up and chuckles.  
  
“Suzy,” Holly warns. “Are you gonna throw that?”  
  
Suzy nods, her cheeks flushed, her eyes sparkling.  
  
Holly lets out a long sigh. “If you throw them, then you have to clean them up tonight. I’m not tucking you in until you do.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Okay?”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Holly waits, eyebrows lifted, and Suzy chucks the animal crackers across the room and laughs, grabbing her feet and rocking. “Very nice,” Holly drawls. “There’s gonna be crumbs. Your daddy’s gonna have to vacuum.” The moment she’s done with the sentence she covers her mouth. She hadn’t meant to bring Arin into this, but...  
  
“Daddy won’t care,” Suzy says, flopping into Holly’s lap to finish watching the movie. “He loves me.” She peeks up at Holly. “Like you!”  
  
She turns red all over, opening and closing her mouth like a fish, before moving to tuck the blanket tightly around Suzy. “You’re...yeah, baby,” she murmurs. “You’re right.”  
  
There’s the soft sound of Suzy’s breath catching, and then nothing. They finish out the movie, warm and cuddly, and when Holly looks down she realizes Suzy’s fallen asleep.  
  
She’s precious.  
  
  
~~  
  
  
If there’s something Holly has issues with, it’s being sweaty or smelling strange right after sex. Ross is very used to Holly rolling immediately out of bed to pee, brush her teeth, and wash her hands, but for Suzy it’s more of a surprise.  
  
Suzy is still panting, her stomach twitching and her fingers curled loosely in Holly’s hair, when Holly sits up and licks her lips. Slick covers every inch of her mouth, and all she can taste is Suzy’s musk – not a bad flavor when Holly was eating her out for the first time, but now that the moment’s passed, it’s all she can smell.  
  
“Baby?” Suzy asks as Holly pads to the bathroom, and Holly looks at her and blinks. “Everything okay?”  
  
“What? Oh! No, yeah, everything’s fine!” She sweeps a finger through the air by her side, gesturing from her head to her toes. “No, I’m, like, super sweaty and stuff, and I just really kind of wanna wipe my face off, at least.”  
  
“Oh.” Suzy relaxes and laughs. “Fuck, I thought you were mad or something.”  
  
“No!” Holly comes back just as quickly and squeezes Suzy’s hand. “No way, I’d tell you if I was upset about something, okay? I-I just, I do this every time, I’m sorry that I didn’t say anything.”  
  
“It’s okay.” Suzy kisses the back of her hand, then grins mischievously as she sucks one of Holly’s slick fingers inside of her mouth. “Mmm...”  
  
Holly’s legs shake. She catches herself on the edge of the mattress, watching with fascination as Suzy bobs her head on Holly’s finger, as if she, she was _blowing_ it. She couldn’t look away if she tried.  
  
There’s a faint pop as Suzy pulls off. “Whaddya say we take a shower together, then, if you’re feeling a little gross?”  
  
“Really?” Holly’s eyes widen. “Yeah, I-I’d like that, if it’s not too much.”  
  
“Sweet!” Suzy crawls out of bed and drags Holly to the bathroom by the hand. “As if me getting a chance to hold you a little longer is ever too much.”  
  
It’s been a while since she showered with someone else. For the first few months of marriage she and Ross were inseparable, and they spent more time together than might’ve even been healthy, but now they’d sank into a sweet comfortable spot in their relationship where they could let the other one out of their sight for even days at a time – cons helped with that. It had been so long that Holly forgot how lovely it felt for someone to pull her into the warm spray of the water and hold her close.  
  
“You fit so nicely here,” Suzy murmurs, laying lazy kisses over her cheek. “I just wanna take you out and dance with you all night just like this.”  
  
Holly starts swaying instinctively, sinking even deeper into Suzy’s arms. “Let’s do it one day. Just you and me. Ross and Arin can have a boy’s night in.”  
  
Suzy laughs. “That’s all they need, a night alone together while their wives are fucking. Maybe it’ll finally make all that sexual tension come to a head, right?”  
  
“Oh my God!” Holly buries her face in Suzy’s neck. “Please don’t, Suzy, I literally just came, I-I can’t, not again right away.”  
  
“I bet they would, too!” Suzy’s lips spread in a wicked grin against her skin. “All we have to do is tell them how much their wives would get turned on if they fucked.”  
  
“Suzy!”  
  
“Maybe we tell them we’ll put on a show for them if we get to see one too?”  
  
Holly shivers all over – Suzy was safe to fantasize about because she’d never imagined she’d ever return the interest, but Arin is a dangerous game in and of himself to think about, just like Danny or Barry or Brian. “Suzy,” she whines.  
  
Suzy jabs Holly in her ticklish side. “You know your colors, babe!” she sings out, and Holly holds her tongue even as she squirms at the images in her mind. “What if we did it up big, huh? Just flat out swap partners for the night. Arin would probably come in his pants if I told him you wanted him to touch you.”  
  
Holly squeezes her thighs together, burning up inside, whimpering.  
  
“And Ross...well. He doesn’t strike me as the dominating type. He’d probably just let me roll him over and ride his face. Maybe while you rode his cock. Maybe while Arin fucked his ass. Fuck, that’d be hot.”  
  
Holly huffs. “You’re so mean.”  
  
“D’you think Ross would squeal when Arin pushed inside him the first time?”  
  
“Stop, c’mon, that’s...” That’s hotter than she’d ever admit.  
  
Suzy catches Holly’s chin and pulls her back so she can look deep in her eyes. “You planning on stopping me, babe?”  
  
Well, that’s a challenge if Holly’s ever heard it. And she holds Suzy’s gaze as she grabs the nearest thing she sees – the can of shaving cream.  
  
Suzy’s eyes widen. “Don’t. You. Dare.”  
  
“You know your colors, babe,” Holly parrots back, bright and sunshiny.  
  
“I will fucking-”  
  
Holly sprays the shaving cream until it fills her palm, and by then Suzy’s already squealed and darted out of the tub. “Where’re you going?” Holly laughs. “Away from the water, really?”  
  
“Don’t do it!” Suzy sounds like a woman in a B-list horror movie – overacted and begging for more at the same time. “I’m warning you!”  
  
Holly climbs out of the tub and chases Suzy through the bedroom, leaving a dripping trail of water behind her as they run. The path leads them right to the kitchen – wide open and tiled – and when Suzy spins around on her wet feet and hides her face with a shriek, Holly throws the giant dollop of shaving cream right at her.  
  
“No!” Suzy whines, flailing her arms ineffectively as Holly keeps spraying, covering her in swath after gushing swath of the white foam. She even grabs Suzy by the wrist and pulls her closer, painting her like a canvas.  
  
When it’s over – when the can is literally empty – the floor, the cabinets, and even some of the ceiling is covered in shaving cream. They’re still naked and spilling water everywhere, all meshing into a slick mess on the tile.  
  
“Oh,” Suzy whispers.  
  
Holly looks up at her. There’s shaving cream painted all over her face, down her neck, and dripping over her breasts. Holly’s eyes linger on her hard nipples. “What?” Holly sets the can down and grabs a few handtowels of a nearby drawer. “I-I’ll clean it up.”  
  
“No, wait, it’s...” Suzy runs her hands over her body, staring down at herself with her mouth hanging open. She squeezes, and shaving cream oozes between her fingers. And for the first time, Holly gets to see Suzy’s knees go a little shaky too.  
  
Holly slides forward to support Suzy’s elbows. “Are you okay?” she asks, heart pounding. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing’s wrong...”  
  
“...but?”  
  
Suzy chews on her bottom lip as she looks up at her. “...I think I might’ve...discovered something? Maybe?”  
  
Holly blinks. “Something.”  
  
“A kink.”  
  
“Oh.” Holly takes in Suzy’s flushed skin, her shaky legs, and how she slowly rubs her thighs together. “ _Oh,_ oh, I see.”  
  
“Yeah.” Suzy goes back to caressing herself, her fingers coming dangerously close to her shaved vulva. “Wow.”  
  
“O-okay!” Holly grabs Suzy’s hand and starts leading her through the house again. “How about we _don’t_ touch the most sensitive area of our body with hands covered in shaving cream!”  
  
Suzy makes a mock crying noise. “Baby!”  
  
“Absolutely not! I’ll spank you! Don’t think I won’t!”  
  
“You’re no fun at all.”  
  
“Neither are yeast infections, Suze.”  
  
  
~~  
  
  
_”What do you think? About doing things in public?”_  
  
_”Like...like with Ross and Arin? Like you talked about?”_  
  
_”No, Holly, like at a kink club. Where there’ll be other people like us.”_  
  
Even with that discussion being had days ago, Holly still feels nervous as Suzy pays their fee. The man counts the dollars, then glances up at them both. “The dress code...”  
  
“She’ll be changing inside,” Suzy says with a sweet smile. She’s decked out to the nines like a goth princess. It’s only the brightly colored fabric diaper bag over her shoulder that looks out of the ordinary. “I called ahead about it.”  
  
He lifts his eyebrows, but he nods them in. Other people to see, other people to make anxious. Holly presses closer to Suzy as they go inside.  
  
“Hey, no hiding, remember?” Suzy murmurs, kissing her temple. “We’re just here to have fun, sweetheart. You don’t even have to play with anybody else if you don’t want to.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Holly whispers. “I-I mean, would you be disappointed if you didn’t get to see somebody else...play with me?”  
  
Suzy cups her face and puts a kiss right on her mouth. “I love you.” She smiles. “If I get to have you all to myself tonight, I’m gonna love it just as much as if I get to make sure somebody else is taking care of you exactly like you like.”  
  
In the changing area, Suzy pulls out the tall bottle of Koolaid that she’s refilled multiple times that day, and she presses it to Holly’s lips until she’s drank enough that she’s satisfied. “That’s a good girl.”  
  
Holly gulps and gulps, each swallow feeling like it’s immediately teleported into her already cautiously full bladder. “Suzy...”  
  
“Hush.” Suzy slides Holly’s panties off under her skirt. “Don’t embarrass Mommy tonight. You’ve gotta be a good girl.”  
  
The words light a fire inside of her, flickering and unsure. But Suzy’s never steered her wrong or let her down. She’s always protected her, and that’s not going to change just because there’s strangers around them watching what they do. “Yes, ma’am.”  
  
Suzy catches her eye meaningfully.  
  
“Yes, Mommy.”  
  
The brilliant smile she gets in response feels like the clouds parted above her.  
  
Suzy puts the bright pastel yellow diaper on her, decorated with pink and blue stars, as Holly holds her skirt up and stares at the door. Her biggest fear is for someone to walk in right now while they’re doing, doing _this,_ or maybe even them going outside and having someone make fun of them – of _Holly_ \- saying that they’re bizarre or unsavory or not welcome here.  
  
But the door doesn’t open. And Suzy touches a hand to Holly’s abdomen and presses just hard enough to make her whimper at the teasing assault on her bladder. “Good girl,” Suzy purrs just before she kisses her. “Ready?”  
  
Holly squeezes her eyes shut and nods.  
  
The skirt comes off. She steps out of it, and it goes right into the diaperbag – with the rest of Holly’s diapers.  
  
“C’mon.” Suzy grabs her hand. “I wanna show you off, baby girl.”  
  
The club in and of itself isn’t a scary place to be in. As Suzy leads Holly behind her through the little copses of people here and there, Holly shyly peeks at them. There’s someone in a full body latex suit, their arms tied behind their back. There’s a man fully immobilized, hanging from what looks like the ceiling from a complicated series of ropes – his eyes are shut, as if he’s fallen asleep – and maybe he _has._ There’s a naked woman bent over a table, red and angry lashmarks all down her back and ass and thighs, crying out numbers every time the girl behind her brings the cat down again. Another woman squeezes her eyes shut, tears pouring down her face, as someone holds her wrists down while a man cruelly holds a buzzing Hitachi against her panties.  
  
Holly tucks against Suzy’s back at that last image – forced orgasm – and tugs at her shirt.  
  
“What is it?” Suzy asks, glancing over her shoulder.  
  
“I don’t want anyone to force me tonight,” Holly murmurs back, hiding her face in her neck.  
  
“I’ll speak up for you if you can’t, baby. Don’t worry. Nobody’s gonna do anything you don’t want them to.”  
  
Holly slides around to her other side so she doesn’t have to see, her arm tucked around her waist.  
  
Once they’ve found a little nook of their own in the club, Suzy hands her the bottle, and Holly gulps down more of the sweet drink. There’s a packet of fruit snacks dangled in front of her next, and she eats those from Suzy’s fingers, her cheeks flaming.  
  
“How’s my baby girl doing?”  
  
She’s...surprisingly zen, actually. Even with the sounds going on all around them and the awareness of ever seeing eyes, Holly feels the ease of the scene sinking into her bones. There’s no stressed creator standing here tonight, who ruins herself sometimes over little projects that don’t even need to exist. No, it’s just baby girl Holly, cute in her diaper and t-shirt and stockings, getting a sugar rush from the food her mommy’s so sweetly feeding her. “Good.” She shifts her weight. “Need to pee.”  
  
“I thought so!” Suzy’s grin turns a little wicked as she thumbs a little bit of food off of her bottom lip. “You’ve been drinking so much for Mommy tonight. I’m so proud of you.”  
  
Holly wiggles in place, leaning in until Suzy busses a kiss across her sticky mouth. “Need, um...I-I need my potty, I’m...”  
  
“Do you?” Her tone is leading.  
  
Holly reaches down and tugs at the hem of her shirt, feeling the texture of her diaper against her forearm. “...no.” She’s all tightly taped up. She can keep going just like this. That’s the whole reason she’s wrapped up in her cute little diaper: so she can’t mess up. “I’m okay.”  
  
“Good girl.” Suzy reaches down and squeezes her butt through the diaper – she can barely feel it through the thick fabric. “Mommy’s wants to go meet some people while we’re here, okay? Do you wanna make some new friends?”  
  
Holly’s never been very good at that, but she’s never been cuter or safer than she is in this very moment. She nods.  
  
“You’re gonna be a good girl.”  
  
She doesn’t _have_ to be good – the mere idea of being bent over a chair and spanked publicly makes something tingle inside of her – but it sounds like a good enough game for now. She nods again.  
  
“Good.” Suzy starts walking, and Holly hesitates until she has to almost jog to catch up with her.  
  
Even though they don’t know anyone around them, Suzy’s always been good at making unexpected connections. As Holly works on the last of her fruit snacks, Suzy approaches a trio chatting amongst themselves – neither involved in or recently ending a scene. Holly isn’t sure what they talk about – Suzy’s outfit seems to be a part of it, since she twirls for them – but suddenly Holly’s being tugged forward and put right in front of Suzy. Right on display.  
  
“This is my baby girl Holly,” Suzy says as she tucks her chin on her shoulder and kisses her neck. “Say hi, baby.”  
  
Holly can’t quite meet their eyes. She presses back against Suzy and rubs the top of her foot with her other toes. “Um. Hi.”  
  
“Well, aren’t you adorable?” the tallest woman – a redhead – asks. She’s wearing an intricate rope harness that outlines every inch of her curves, exposing the roundness of her pale breasts before it cuts over the sharpness of her hipbones and her tight leather pants. “Is this your first time here?”  
  
Holly nods, staring at her stockings. As pretty as the woman is to look at, she’s not used to seeing people so exposed – nor for her admiration to be so welcomed.  
  
“Having fun?”  
  
Holly nods again until she feels the warning squeeze of Suzy’s sharp nails against her arm. “Y-yes, ma’am.”  
  
“She’s sweet.” The man with the women has a warm voice and even softer brown eyes. He pushes his shoulder-length hair behind his ear. “Have you had time to play with anyone tonight, sweetheart?”  
  
“No, sir,” Holly says, peeking up at him.  
  
He’s very handsome, actually, clean-shaven and dressed in a tailored suit that gives him the look of a man who’s used to being in charge, but wearing a kind smile that makes him look more like a sweet professor rather than a harsh businessman. “Would you like to come sit in my lap for a little while?” He gestures to a nearby unoccupied chair – big and plush. “Maybe you could cuddle with me and my partners.”  
  
She doesn’t feel in danger – Suzy has a can of mace tucked into the bag and sharp enough nails to gouge someone’s eyes out if they didn’t take a simple _no_ for an answer – but it’s...not quite what she wants from the evening, she realizes. She wants to be appreciated, but only from a distance. She only wants Suzy’s hands on her. But would it be offensive if she said that? She doesn’t have any experience with kink outside of her and Suzy’s playing alone, and maybe she’d say something wrong. Maybe she’d make it seem like she _wanted_ to be coerced.  
  
Holly presses closer to Suzy and clears her throat, grabbing for her free hand and squeezing it.  
  
Suzy doesn’t push her; she turns her head and kisses her temple, murmuring out a question so quietly that no one can hear them but her. “What’s your color for playing with him?”  
  
She swallows hard. “Yellow.”  
  
“What about if they watch?”  
  
“Green,” she says right away – it’s a much easier response. Holly’s been cosplaying for years. She thrives on being appreciated for who she is, especially when she’s putting on a costume and a show.  
  
Suzy smiles and squeezes her hand back, then looks at the three with a sigh. “I’m afraid she’s a little shy tonight.” She tugs Holly toward the chair and sits, then pulls Holly down into her lap where she can wrap her arms around her. “You’re welcome to stick around and chat, if you’d like, but I understand if you have other plans...”  
  
“We’re taking a break, actually,” the third woman – a blonde with glasses – says, looking up at her two partners for confirmation. They nod. “I’d sort of like to just rest and hang out.”  
  
It feels like they form a little protective shield around Holly, blocking her from the view of others, and she lets Suzy rock her gently knowing that no one can see her or make fun of her. The world goes a bit hazy. It’s no longer fearful that they’re out in a world of strangers who could probably overpower either of them in a second if they tried – it’s just a new identity and a new set of circumstances for her to explore herself in.  
  
Besides, Suzy never ever puts her in danger. Not unless Holly asks.  
  
The conversation goes warm around her like a fuzzy blanket. She isn’t sure how much time passes. The only thing that calls her back to the present is when a warm, well-manicured hand rests on her abdomen.  
  
“Mmnh...” Holly squirms.  
  
“Stay still, baby,” Suzy says just loudly enough to draw attention to them – fuck, okay, this is when the scene is starting, right here and now specifically.  
  
Holly rubs her eye, tucking herself even deeper inside her own mind – an easy regression. “Mommy, it hurts...”  
  
Suzy looks down at her with wide, surprised eyes. “What hurts?”  
  
She knows exactly what hurts. Holly tries to pull back an inch, but she’s trapped on Suzy’s lap, her feet not even touching the floor where they’re dangling. “That, I-I, I have to go peepee...”  
  
“Mommy’s busy right now, angel,” Suzy chimes. As shocked as her face looks, her eyes whisper a deeper, more intimate story that makes Holly’s heart pound. “Mommy’s talking with her new friends, okay? Can you wait?”  
  
“No,” she mumbles. Her legs are shaking. Every inch of her body is clenching against what she knows she can’t hold back for long – what she knows will be even sweeter if she waits until she can’t stand it anymore. “Can I just go?”  
  
“I could take her to the potty,” the blonde woman says. She has sympathetic eyes – not a domme, probably, or maybe just new to the community. “I don’t mind.”  
  
Suzy gives her a sweet smile. “I appreciate it, but she’s gonna be okay. Honest. She knows her limits.”  
  
She does, really. She knows that her entire body is aching. She knows that she’s warm and comfortable and safe where she’s tucked in her mommy’s arms. She knows that it’s all a game she gets to play – how long can she hold it? How good is it gonna be when she finally lets to go?  
  
Suzy’s voice is warm against her ear when she touches her lips there, giving just a quick little tug at her earlobe with her teeth. “Just let go when you need to. You know you’re never gonna be in trouble for that.”  
  
The validation spreads over her. She’s not made wrong. She’s not doing anything bad. It’s a good reminder to have. She closes her eyes and exhales shakily.  
  
When her toes are cramping from curling and she’s tired of seeing how far her limits go, she buries her face in Suzy’s neck and makes a quiet sound as she pees herself.  
  
It’s like a pressure valve releases in her body, making her shiver all over as endorphins flow through her. She kneads her fingers in Suzy’s shirt like a cat as her diaper goes warm. She goes from exhilaration to exhaustion in seconds flat, like she should curl up in bed and take a nap while wrapped around her favorite stuffed animal.  
  
“You good, baby?”  
  
Holly’s cheeks flush. She didn’t realize how quiet it had gone around them, with an almost deafening silence. She swallows hard. “Yes, Mommy.”  
  
“Okay. Good job, sweetheart.”  
  
Holly glances over at the three watching them. They’re staring with rapt attention, like they’re barely breathing, and Holly can’t figure out what she might’ve done to make them all so fascinated with her.  
  
“How about we get you out of that diaper, okay?” Suzy asks.  
  
Holly nods. She ducks her head so her hair falls in front of her red face to shield her.  
  
“Okay. Stand up, sweetie.”  
  
Holly comes to her feet, self-consciously touching the back of her diaper – she’d never forgive herself if she somehow peed through it and onto Suzy. That’s the point, she knows it, she can let go and know for sure that it won’t ever be a mistake, but what if just one time she fucks up? And it goes wrong? And then she can never do it again?  
  
Suzy pulls something out of the diaperbag, rolled up like a scroll, and curiosity swells inside of  Holly. She tilts her head to try and see it better, and then feels mortification when Suzy lays it on the ground, right in front of everybody.  
  
It’s a puppy pad. It’s for puppies to learn appropriate places to pee. It soaks up excess liquid and covers the floor. And Suzy could only have one reason for pulling it out right then and there.  
  
“Come here,” Suzy says with a smile, waving Holly toward her. “Lay down, let’s get you changed.”  
  
“B-but...” Holly looks at their three viewers.  
  
“I’m not going to let you wear a wet diaper all night.” A familiar edge is back in Suzy’s tone, and Holly quietly scolds herself. The last thing Mommy needs is for her to be bad just because she’s shy about admitting that she likes to be watched. “Don’t you want to be fresh and clean?”  
  
She does. There’s a brief relief in peeing herself, and then the part of Holly that hates being icky starts to surface again rapidly. So she comes forward, one tentative step at a time, and Suzy beams at her again. It’s as if that small shy transgression is wiped away like it never existed. “There we go...”  
  
Holly lays on the hard ground. Her heart thuds when the redheaded woman steps forward, but she’s only balling up the sweater that she had been holding. “May I…?” the woman asks. “For her head?”  
  
“Sure!” Suzy squeezes Holly’s ankle. “What do you say?”  
  
“Th-thank you.” Holly lifts up. The sweater is tucked under the crown of her head, and it makes her far more comfortable than she was before, but just as she’s steeling herself for unexpected contact, nothing else comes. There isn’t any touch that she has to flinch at. The woman simply smiles at her with her brightly painted red lips, pupils wide and almost completely taking over her eyes, before she moves back to her partners.  
  
She’s kind. Kinder than Holly maybe even deserves. She can’t help but smile back in the face of it.  
  
The ripping sound of the diaper opening makes Holly hold her breath. Compared to the person across the room who’s being spanked with a wooden paddle, it isn’t even noteworthy, but as far as Holly’s concerned, it’s the only thing echoing through the room. She lifts her rear end obediently as soon as she’s able, and the diaper slides free.  
  
The cool air drifting over her wet vulva is miserable. There’s temptation to whimper and squirm around to get her anxious energy out, but she finds herself holding the kind redhead’s gaze – it’s a warm lifeline, and exactly what she needs so that she doesn’t have to think about how strange it feels when Suzy wipes her clean with an even colder disposable cloth  
  
“Almost done, baby,” Suzy says, and Holly starts fidgeting with the edges of the puppy pad. A new diaper is tucked under her, and she’s strapped in safely, warm and dry and ready to face the world. She sighs out the last of the stress – she’s clean, and she was good the whole time.  
  
“Oh, it matches her shirt!” the blonde woman squeaks, pointing, and Holly looks down to see the bright blue owls on the front of her diaper, each one more adorable as the last.  
  
Holly looks up at Suzy with wide eyes. She hadn’t gotten to see the diapers that Suzy picked out for her before coming, but there’s something _special_ about knowing that she’d taken Holly so seriously into consideration when she selected them. Suzy grins back, tracing her finger over one of the owls. “Cute...little...birbs.” Her finger strays upward, until she’s tickling Holly’s sides, and Holly rolls away from her, giggling and drawing her legs up to her chest to protect herself from the sudden attack.  
  
Holly sits up on her knees once she’s made her escape, pushing her hair out of her face with a bright smile, and she feels the eyes on her before realizing where they’re from. She looks up at the three observers, each one of them grinning down at her, and it takes her a few seconds to remember that she’s shy, tugging some of her hair to hide behind it intentionally.  
  
“She’s so precious!” the blonde woman gushes, and Suzy chuckles as she packs up the bag again. “Look at those big old eyes!”  
  
Holly stands up and grabs the borrowed sweater like a baby blanket. She’s careful to hold it off the ground as she wanders back to the chair, sitting in it so that her feet dangle off the floor. Her legs kick out without her noticing, and she beams down at the ground – compliments are sweet, even if she’s never quite learned how to take them.  
  
“So well-behaved too,” the man says, and it lights kindling in Holly’s chest. She squeaks, then just as quickly slaps a hand over her mouth to try and hide it. It’s too late. She’s been heard, and the man chuckles as he leans forward to catch her eyes. “Such a good girl!”  
  
“Oh gosh,” she murmurs. She curls her toes and looks at Suzy for salvation, but she’s simply tossing the dirty diaper in a nearby trashcan and squeezing some hand sanitizer into her palm. Of course she’s letting Holly take all of the flustering praise right to the face. The scene’s still not over, is it?  
  
When she meets the redhead’s eyes again, Holly remembers the sweater in her hands, and she holds it out, then slides out of the chair and toddles over to meet her halfway. “Thank you for the pillow, ma’am, it was really soft.” She pauses. “Smelled good too. Like you do.”  
  
“You’re sweet.” The woman tugs the sweater on over her rope harness, then opens her arms. “Do you want a hug for being such a good girl?”  
  
She does. She nearly launches herself right into the woman’s hold, and the woman laughs and squeezes her tightly, pushing out the rest of the nerves that had been in Holly’s body so that she’s fully relaxed.  
  
“Afraid we need to head out,” the man says to Suzy, “but it was a pleasure meeting you both. Maybe we’ll see you around town sometime?”  
  
“Maybe!” Suzy shakes all of their hands, then looks at Holly when she hides behind her again. “Say goodbye, baby.”  
  
Holly waves. “Bye-bye!”  
  
“Bye!” the three of them sing out as they walk away.  
  
There’s a warm safety to being tucked against Suzy like this, and something about it has Holly’s eyelids growing heavy and weak. She murmurs something inarticulate and clings to her.  
  
“Ready to go?” Suzy asks on a whisper, smoothing her hair.  
  
“Yes, Mommy.”  
  
“Good girl.”  
  
  
~~  
  
  
They’re tucked in a warm bath together that night, bubbles spinning all around them, when Suzy pulls Holly in, their bodies flush together under the water. “You did so good tonight,” Suzy murmurs.  
  
“Mmm...” Holly nuzzles at her neck and breathes in the scent of her beside the bubbles. “Thank you so much.” Her mouth feels like it has cotton candy in it – her words slur thicker than she’s used to. “For everything.”  
  
“Like what?” Suzy picks up a nearby glass of ice water and holds it to Holly’s lips.  
  
It helps. She swallows hard and tries to speak again, even through the exhausted haze on her mind. “For not...not judging me. Not expecting me to be… _perfect._ For understanding how I am even better than I know myself.”  
  
The water sloshes as Suzy wraps her arms even tighter around Holly, until Holly’s straddling her lap. “You’re my baby girl,” she murmurs. “I love you. I’ll always take care of you, for as long as you want me to.”  
  
Holly squeezes her eyes shut, gasping when tears fill them. For how many years did she think that Ross was the only person who ever loved her enough to take care of her? How long did she panic and fear what would happen if something happened to Ross to take him away from her – that she’d be abandoned and left to fend for herself all over again, just like she had to as a child and a teenager? “I love you too,” she whispers. “I love you so much, Suzy.”  
  
“It’s okay.” Suzy pets through her hair with wet fingers, pushing it out of her face. “Let it out, Holly, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
Holly cries into her soft skin, letting out months of tension she hadn’t even known that she held inside: the fear of what Ross might say if he ever knew the things Holly was interested in, the stress of caring for her family, the terror of ever letting Suzy know that she cared about her as more than a friend. “I-I’m so happy,” Holly says through the tears. “Gosh, Suzy, I’m so _lucky._ I’ve got my first soulmate in Ross. And I’ve got my second soulmate in _you._ ” Is that too much to say? Too soon?  
  
But then Suzy’s breath is hitching too, and dark tears stained from her mascara trickle down her cheeks. “You too, sweetheart.” And then she laughs. “Holy shit, I’m so romantic. ‘Same to you, buddy!’”  
  
Holly can’t help but laughs too. It’s perfect. _She’s_ perfect. And they’re making an incredible go of this whole polyamory thing, even if it still feels strange and scary sometimes.  
  
Suzy squeezes her. “We should go lay down. Get some sleep. How are you feeling?”  
  
Holly wipes the tears off of Suzy’s cheeks and sighs deeply, smiling. “Perfect.”


End file.
